


Don't Get Me Started on Ladders

by LIngall



Series: We Can Take it One Step at a Time (I’d like that very much) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, OlicityHiatusFic, Oliver to the rescue, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: We catch back up with Oliver and Felicity as they return from Lian Yu along with Thea, Samantha and William.  Everyone settles in for the night at the loft, but Felicity wants to finish cleaning up the remains of  Oliver’s recent birthday party. We all know Oliver is a light sleeper. This story assumes that Felicity is not very good with ladders – of any kind, and that Oliver will come to her rescue – no matter what.





	Don't Get Me Started on Ladders

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this story assumes that most everyone who counts is still alive and was not BLOWN TO BITS in the season 5 finale. A huge shout out to all of you fantastic writers who share your amazing stories on this platform. First time posting here on AO3. Not sure about how accurately I am portraying Oliver and Felicity, or if this makes any sense, and it is probably too long. I would love to know what you think. I hope I am not being too presumptuous by tagging this as an OlicityHiatusFic. Let me know if you see any glaring errors.

The elevator doors opened and they were home. Well home wasn’t quite the right word. Oliver struggled with the memory that it was just her home now. _“But maybe that will change, hopefully sooner rather than later,”_ he thought. 

Felicity seemed to read his mind and smiled softly in his direction. She entered her code at the door entry panel and swung the door open to the loft. Oliver followed her in and dropped the large duffle bag on the floor. 

Samantha, William and Thea trailed in behind. 

“Make yourself at home,” said Felicity. “Sorry about the mess and all the, well stuff,” waving her hands in the general direction of the ‘Happy Birthday’ banner and helium balloons that now littered the floor.

Oliver smiled as he remembered the great birthday party his friends and family had thrown for him before everyone was kidnapped by Chase. He and Felicity made some progress that night, and even more on Lian Yu. He was more than ready to get things back on track, even if it was only one step at a time. 

Felicity’s voice brought him back to the present. 

“It was a good thing I got the food put away before I left, well, before I was kidnapped, because, well rotting food is just, yuck – phew,“ she continued to ramble.

William hurried over to the window and turned to his Mom and said, “Wow Mom, look at the city!”

“Yes, it is quite a view,” Samantha answered.

“I was hoping that the both of you would stay here for a few days until we got things settled, again,” Oliver spoke as he walked further into the space.

“We don’t want to impose, but that sounds like a good idea, if you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. I’d feel better knowing both of you are nearby and safe.”

“That sounds good. We can figure things out tomorrow.”

Thea piped up and said, “Ollie, I’ll show them to the guest room, and then I’ll head out.”

Oliver smiled, “thanks Thea, let me know if you need anything,” giving her a quick hug as she passed by. 

“William, let’s head to bed,” called Samantha.

Williams left the window and made his way toward his Mom. He tucked himself into her outstretched arm, and smiled up at her. He looked to Oliver and then back to her again. Samantha seemed to know what he was thinking. She nodded and whispered, “Go say goodnight to Oliver.”

Williams left his mother’s embrace and went back to where Oliver was standing. He hesitated for a moment and then lunged to give Oliver a very tight hug around his waist. 

He gave a muffled, “Goodnight Oliver,” with his face tightly pressed into Oliver’s chest. 

Oliver hugged his son in return. He looked up to Samantha, gave her a watery smile.

He leaned over to place a kiss on the top of his son’s head and said, “Goodnight William, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Oliver watched as Thea, Samantha and William moved out of view as they climbed the stairs.

“He’s a sweet kid, I’d say he gets that from his Dad,” said Felicity, who had stepped up just behind him.

“No, I think he gets that from his Mom.”

“Well, we will just agree to disagree on that point. We should head to bed, I mean head to sleep, and I mean you should get some sleep.” 

Oliver couldn’t help but snicker, “Yes, we should both get some sleep, I’ll grab a blanket and crash on the couch.”

“No, you take our bed,” Felicity grimaced as she spoke, “I mean you take the bed in the room, upstairs, in my room. I’m still too wound up to sleep. I want to clean things up a bit down here before I try to go to sleep.”

“I can sleep on the couch or go…” 

“Humor me, take the bed. I’ll let you make it up to me.”

Oliver grins, as his thoughts turn to the many way he could make it up to her. Felicity playfully smacks him on the arm, “by making breakfast tomorrow, after I run to the store in the morning, because there is no food, well there is probably some leftover cake, but I’m not sure it is still any good. Ugh, will the word vomit never end?”

Chuckling to himself again Oliver held up his hands in mock surrender and said, “Okay, okay, I’ll take the bed. Are you sure you don’t need some help cleaning this up?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight Oliver.” After a quick peck on the lips, Felicity went off to dismantle the remnants of the birthday festivities.

Oliver picked up his duffle bag and turned to head up the stairs. He paused and watched Felicity for a few moments, hoping she’d glance his way and change her mind. 

_“No rush. We’ve got all the time in the world Felicity,”_ he thought to himself as he went off to sleep. 

==========

Felicity worked diligently to corral all the slightly deflated balloons into a corner of the room. Next she moved about the space and pulled down all of the glittery streamers and other decorations. 

“I guess that’s everything,” she said to herself brushing her hands together.

“Frack – the banner. Of course, the one thing I can’t easily reach.”

Trying to work as quietly as possible Felicity moved a step ladder into place below the corner of the large _‘Happy Birthday Oliver’_ banner that hung across the room.

She climbed the ladder and reached for the corner of the banner and tugged, but it didn’t move, “Darn, Curtis, did you nail it into the beam?” Upon further inspection she noticed a small staple holding the banner in place. 

“I don’t want to rip it.”

So back down the ladder she went and into the kitchen to rummage for a tool to pull out the staple. She opened and closed a number of drawers, and finally found a screwdriver.

“This may work,” and she returned to the ladder and went up on her tippy toes to reach the banner again. She was able to release the first staple and watched as the material fell to the floor with a soft swoop. 

“One down, one to go.”

Moving on to the other side, she worked to reach the second staple to no avail. “Darn, this one is even higher than the other.” She reached again and the screwdriver slipped from her grasp, it clattered on the floor. After she retrieved the tool, she strained to reach even higher. “Almost got it,” when suddenly she felt the step ladder shift and she panicked.

“Help,” she squeaked. 

Before she could fall, two very strong arms appeared out of nowhere to hold her in place.

Oliver chimed in, “I’ve got you,” and then a bit quieter, “I’ve got you, honey”, as he pulled her against his body and slowly lowered her back to the ground. 

Felicity’s eyes were wide as she came face to face with Oliver.

“Thanks,” Felicity said, “I guess I did need some help after all.”

“I’ll always help you.”

“I’m sorry I woke you, I was trying to be quiet.” 

“You know I’m a light sleeper, you were quiet for the most part; I just kept hearing noises, and they kept getting louder.”

“You can let me go now.”

“Not gonna happen.”

Felicity smirked said, “Well, in that case…” 

Oliver studied her face, but before he could get another word out she kissed him. This was nothing like the quick goodnight kiss he had received earlier, this was intense. He let his hands run through her hair and pulled her impossibly close to deepen the kiss. After a few more soft kisses, he leaned against her forehead with his eyes closed, hopeful that there would be more kisses in his near future.

Felicity yawned, “Well I guess it is time for bed after all.”

Not needing to be told twice, in a swift motion Oliver picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch.

==========

William and Samantha came down the stairs, chatting about what they might have for breakfast. 

“William, shush,” whispered Samantha, “don’t you see Oliver and Felicity sleeping on the couch. Try to keep your voice down.”

“But Mom, I’m hungry,” William whined.

“Okay, let’s see what we can find in the kitchen, just try to be a bit quieter.”

Felicity stirred at the voices and gave Oliver a quick kiss on the cheek, and said, “Oliver, we need to get up.”

Oliver didn’t open his eyes, he just pulled her in closer.

“Oliver, let me get up.”

“Not gonna happen,” as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

“Remember, we have guests, well actually family…”

“Family, I like the sound of that.”

Oliver released Felicity from his hold, allowing her to get up. She moved into the kitchen and he watched her chatting with Samantha as she started the coffeemaker.

_"Family."_ He never imagined he’d be so lucky to have his son in his life and a future with Felicity. Maybe he could have it all.

Oliver rose from the couch and announced, “Who wants omelets?”


End file.
